Need
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: D finds more than he bargained for when his boredom gives the symbiote in his left hand a chance to try and help him relax. *yaoi* Warning...well, sort of. OOC characters and all out oddities abound. Read at your own risk. *Beta'd*


Author's Note: There is no explanation for this craziness so I am not going to try. This is written purely for entertainment and because I couldn't help but think about this happening since I saw both Vampire Hunter D AND Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. Comments and reviews are welcome. Flames will be accepted, too, since I know how...odd this pairing is though they will probably just be ignored. **I am reposting this as it has been beta'd. I'd like to thank Goth Angel for helping me clean it up. **

Need

Clop. Clop. Clop. The sound of his horse's hooves was growing wearisome though D was not sure how to break the silence. Luckily for him, he didn't have to. "You doing okay, D?"

"Fine," he replied.

"You just seem...a little bored."

"I am not sure that would adequately describe wandering aimlessly," he commented.

"We could always go find a vampire to hunt."

"Not right now. I told you that I was taking a break."

A chuckle. "Someone is sick of being around those who make him remember a side of him that he doesn't like to admit to."

"You are becoming far too bold," D warned.

"Well, it is the truth."

"I don't care."

"Whether you care or not isn't the point, D. Sooner or later you are going to have to stop running from yourself."

"I am NOT running from myself!"

"And that hostility in your tone suggests otherwise. Come on, D, admit it. You are afraid to look too closely at who you are."

"You are growing extremely close to having me find a way to get rid of you..."

"You won't do that. Besides, who else would stick around so long with a guy with so many issues?"

D glared down at his hand. Okay, so maybe boredom was more endurable then having a heart-to-heart discussion with a parasite...particularly a parasite who just did NOT know when to be quiet. "Is there anyway I can get you to shut up for a while?" he groused.

"Many ways...just none of which you would agree to. You know what part of your problem is, D?"

"No, but I have the distinctly unpleasant feeling that you are about to tell me."

"Cute, D. Your attitude just sucks. You refuse to accept who and what you are and yet you expect the people around you not to judge you. You are going to have to figure out one of these days that just because you wish something, doesn't make it so, and that no matter what you do, people are always going to judge others."

D glowered at his hand. "Why must you be so annoying?"

Symbiote chuckled. "Because that is who I am."

The vampire hunter was quite tired of this conversation. Boredom was starting to look better than this. "You are utterly useless, you know that?" he muttered, "I don't know why I continuously endure you."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I've saved your life plenty of times so that does not make me useless."

D decided that he didn't want to continue the conversation and just went silent. He really, really hated talking to the symbiote...mostly because sometimes, he actually was insightful. He continued to ride until darkness fell and he arrived at an inn. He put his horse up for the night and paid for a room. Surprisingly enough, they didn't argue and he walked into a rather well-kept room. He shut the door, walked over to the bed and collapsed on it after placing his hat on a dresser next to it. "You really are in need of some R & R you know."

"Didn't you get from the last hour that I am not talking to you?"

"Well, you are obviously talking to me now."

D closed his eyes. "I am tired...and I don't want to deal with you."

"You aren't going to fall asleep, D. You aren't THAT tired."

"No, I am emotionally tired and you are NOT helping. So...unless you have something that is useful, just be silent."

For a few minutes, there was nothing, so he figured that the Symbiote had decided to actually listen to him. However, just as he was completely relaxing, his left hand slid across his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Being useful. I told you that you need some R & R," came the response, "So just relax."

Somehow that was not quite comforting. "That doesn't explain why you have taken control of my arm. I've told you not to do that unless I am incapacitated."

"Yeah, well, you aren't in the middle of hunting anything either so this doesn't count. Besides, you'll enjoy this. You'll see."

"Enjoy WHAT?" he demanded.

He got no answer...except for his hand sliding down lower. He grabbed it. "I told you not to...OW! You BIT me!"

"I will again if you try that. Just lay there and enjoy this, D."

"Enjoy WHAT? You haven't exactly explained ANYTHING."

"What would be the fun in that? Besides, for once, you just need to trust me. Unless you try what you just did, I am not going to hurt you."

D didn't answer as he was busy sucking on the bleeding wound he had received and mentally ticking off the pros and cons of cutting off his left hand and tossing it tied in a sack to the bottom of a lake. It was starting to look like a really, really good idea. Until he became VERY interested in what the symbiote was doing. Mainly because he'd managed to slide himself INTO his trousers. "WH-WHAT are you DOING!" he exploded, almost lunging off of the bed. He got no verbal response. What he did get arched his back and sprawled him back out. "Y-You...you..."

The symbiote paused and he heard, "D, it's called licking. Would you just relax and stop panicking."

"Why are you..."

"Because I want to...and because you need something to relax you."

D went to respond when the symbiote continued again and all that came out was a soft mewling whimper. A moment later, he almost protested as the symbiote stopped. "You know...this would be so much easier...if you would lose your trousers altogether, D."

For once, he didn't argue but slid his right hand down and in a few moments was naked from the waist down. "Much better."

"I...," he was not sure what he was trying to say.

"Hush, D," the symbiote said. "I told you to just trust me and relax. Don't think right now, just enjoy yourself."

D would argue because it was what he did when someone told him to enjoy himself, but he wasn't given the chance as the symbiote began again. The lack of trousers gave him more room and D found the sensations deepening. He gripped the bed sheets with his right hand, his breathing hard and labored.

The symbiote slowly moved up his length, spilling pleasure through him that he hadn't experienced. However, it paled in comparison to when the Symbiote slid down on his cock. His back arched and he practically screamed. He did scream when his skin was sucked on hard. The people downstairs were probably going to have a fit listening to him but he couldn't focus on that. All he could focus on was the moist heat, that was almost too hot, encasing his cock.

Soon all that could be heard in the room were D's varying cries of pleasure and the insistent sucking noises coming from the general direction of his cock. The symbiote was taking his time and enjoying his host, one because D tasted so good and because the hunter NEEDED to enjoy something that didn't involve slicing someone up with his sword. That and the sounds he was making were extremely delicious to listen to, though he doubted he'd mention that to the dhampire, as it would probably be a good way never to be allowed to do this again.

When D went over the edge, his body shuddered and he let out a strangled, almost sobbing sound. The symbiote didn't release his flesh until it was completely soft. "Mmm, D, you taste sweet."

"I...you..."

"As eloquent as ever, I see."

D closed his eyes and tried to get the world to right itself. He was going to kill it...he was really going to kill it. Well, he was going to when he remembered how to move again. Or when he wanted to move again because he felt so pleasantly lethargic. "Go to sleep D. You can yell and scream at me later. Right now, just rest." D needed no more coaxing. He curled up and was soon out like a light before he knew it. The symbiote watched him sleep and chuckled softly. "Sleep well, Dhampire. You really did need this, D."


End file.
